criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Deal With the Devil/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Take care of the killer now! Bradley: No... it can't be! Luna, you killed Anastasia?! Luna: Oh, detective, what do you mean? I am a Judge's daughter, I promise on my grandfather's spirit that I didn't touch a hair on her pretty little head! Bradley: The how can you explain your hazel water found on her body? Or traces of the wine you drank on her heart?! Luna: You're basing your accusations off water and wine?! My mother will tear your case apart, just you watch! Bradley (angry): Then what about the traces of your eyeshadow found on the dagger you used to kill her?! You killed Anastasia, and now you'll face the courts! The game's up, Luna, confess! Luna: Oh, you foolish boy. You think I care about the courts? I listen to a higher power than your trivial law system, that you and my mother have both fallen victim to! Luna: Yes, it's true. I did kill Anastasia. I did watch the life drain for her eyes. It was the greatest honour that could have been bestowed upon me! Luna: Morningstar, his gracefulness, took me into his home and his family, returned my lease of life, gave me everything that I'd dreamed about! Everything that my own mother didn't give me! Luna: I was lonely, lost, with no place to go like I was trapped in a desert, but Morningstar gave me a home, food, respect, it was only right I give back in return! Luna: You see, we all had a gathering, all my friends were there, including that heretic Anastasia! She was a wolf in sheep's clothing, a Judas amongst the disciples, a traitor in the midst! Bradley: She was our friend! She gave everything to help us, your own mother included! Luna: My mother doesn't deserve anything, that snake! Morningstar offered me so much more, all I had to do was give back and smite that traitor! Luna: He gave us all a mission, in order to ascend to greater heights and become the community's second-in-command, working alongside him, we'd have to kill Anastasia. The first to do so won the game and was the victor. Luna: So I hunted her down like cattle! I followed her footprints and when I came across her, I cut her heart out, nailed her to the crucifix, and gifted her heart as proof of my victory! Luna: I finally meant something! I AM something! I wouldn't expect you to understand! Bradley: Oh, Luna, you were manipulated. Morningstar manipulated you! And now, you'll have to answer to the law. Amanda Prince: I see here that you've been charged with the murder of Anastasia Gardenia, beloved member of the GPA and former journalist! What do you have to say for yourself? Luna: So narrow-minded, so blind to the truth. He gave me everything, you fools, why can't you see that?! Elvira (tearful): Luna, my darling, no! I raised you to be better, why would you do such a thing?! Luna: Don't act sad now, mother. You didn't raise me to be anything, you were always so busy with work! You were never a family to me, but Morningstar's community was! Luna (furious): I protected my true family! The one I wish I had all along! Amanda (raising gavel): If that's how you see it, then I'm left with no choice. Luna Armstrong, for the murder of Anastasia Gardenia, I hereby sentence you to life imprisonment! Court is adjourned! Sell Your Soul (5/5)